


Day 107

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/F, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 107

"I'll be mother."

"And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell."

"My employer has a problem."

"A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature, and in this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen."

"Why? You have a police force of sorts, even a marginally Secret Service. Why come to me?"

"People do come to you for help, don’t they, Mr Holmes?"

"Not, to date, anyone with a Navy."

"This is a matter of the highest security, and therefore of trust."

"You don’t trust your own Secret Service?"

"Naturally not. They all spy on people for money."

Oh, Myc...you're trying to flirt with Harry...how quaint...

"I do think we have a timetable."

"Yes, of course. Um..."

You're nervous...why?

"What do you know about this woman?"

"Nothing whatthoever."

 

"Oooh...likes to dress in a sheet to visit the Queen, this is going to be..." She flicked through photos of Sherlock's arrival at the Palace.

"Fun, love?" Kate ran the crop along the inside of Irene's thigh.

"Mmmm....yes, I think Mr. Holmes will be quite...entertaining....uhmmm...yesss..."

 

"Then you should be paying more attention."

Oh...realllly...

"She’s been at the centre of two political scandals in the last year, and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist by having an affair with both participants separately."

mentally rolls his eyes

"You know I don’t concern myself with trivia. Who is she?"

"Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman."

"Professionally?"

"There are many names for what she does. She prefers ‘dominatrix.’"

"Dominatrix..."

"Don’t be alarmed. It’s to do with sex."

"Sex doesn't alarm me."

"How would you know?"

Oh, Myc...if only you knew...actually, I considered leaving the cameras and mics on that you had so thoughtfully provided around the flat...but...it may have alarmed you.


End file.
